


Drip Drip Drip

by lionsuicide



Series: SpideyPool Is My New Ship [7]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Based off the hookman, M/M, No Happpy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionsuicide/pseuds/lionsuicide
Summary: Drip...Drip...Drip...“You Really Shouldn’t Have Turned On The Lights.Drip...Drip...Drip...





	Drip Drip Drip

The sound of dripping reaches my ears.

Drip

Drip

Drip

Drip

I groan softly to myself.

“SpiderBoy the roof is leaking again” I mumble eyes still closed, “go get the bucket please.”

My comment goes unanswered.

I sigh and roll over in the bed.

Drip

Drip

Drip 

Drip

“Dude seriously... Go get the bucket, it’s your turn.” I say a bit louder rolling onto my stomach. 

I reach my arm out behind me to repeatedly smack the lump laying behind me.

“Get your ass up and go get something to stop the dripping noise.” I say frustrated, my eyes still firmly shut.

He sighs quietly before getting up slowly and leaves the room.

I hear him rummaging around in the kitchen searching for the bucket.

“You know it’s in the bathroom underneath the sink!” I scream out in annoyance. Honestly what is his issue tonight?

He slams the cabinet door in the kitchen before stomping loudly and angrily over to the bathroom. 

I roll over again determined not to let his nasty attitude get to me. I sigh, snuggle deeper into the covers and I fall into to a light slumber.

As I’m drifting deeper into sleep, I vaguely feel him get back into bed behind me.

All is quiet.

Just as I am about to hit the point of no return the noise comes back.

Drip

Drip

Drip

Drip.

“Uugghh” I say while finally opening my eyes and sitting up angrily, “Seriously Pete? Is it really that fucking hard to stop the god forsaken dripping sound?” I reach over to turn on the light. 

I whip my head to the source of the dripping sound. 

I freeze in horror.

Hanging upside down and bleeding from his mouth is my boyfriend. His body swaying lazily side to side. An insane amount of blood is pooled underneath his hanging body.

Sitting directly in the middle of the blood is the bucket from the bathroom.

The blood slowly drips out of his mouth and strings down into the bucket.

“Baby Boy...?”

I don’t know what to do other than stare.

“Peter?!” I scream, finally moving from my spot on the bed I stand up and run to the dresser.

”I have to call 911!” I mumble to myself in a panicked state. 

I freeze.

If Peter is there with the bucket underneath him.... who in the everloving fuck was in bed with me?

In the corner of my eye I see a dark figure get out of the bed. 

I freeze, my fingers frozen over the call button.

The dark figure slowly moves closer to me. It walks around the bed and past Peter pushing him slightly causing him to sway hard.

I try to move my arms, my hands, my head... anything but I’m stuck, frozen in position.

The figure stops right behind me, it leans in and whispers mockingly into my ear.

“You really shouldn’t have turned on the light.”

I scream.

Drip

Drip

Drip

Drip

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcomed and appreciated <3
> 
> If you love SpideyPool please consider joining my amino!   
> It’s an upcoming fun hangout spot for those who enjoy the ship!
> 
> http://aminoapps.com/c/BromanticSpideyPool


End file.
